Simple Words, Subtle Turns
by IWontSleepIfYouWontSleep
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are looking forward to their first summer together, but it might not turn out to be as carefree as they hoped... Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel awoke with a smile when the first sunbeams gradually lit up his dark room, covering everything in a soft, yellow light. The only sounds he could hear were birds chirping in the garden and the faint noise of Finn's snores in the room next to his. It was the first day of the summer break, and he had no plans at all, which was a nice change.

After stretching and yawning a few times Kurt decided to get up and begin the day with a long shower, before his dad and Carole would be up and needing the bathroom too. Just as he was about to tiptoe out of the room he heard his cellphone buzz. Even though it could be practically anybody Kurt couldn't help nearly sprinting towards the phone on his desk - it might be a text from Blaine.

He was not disappointed:

"I hope I didn't wake you - just wanted to say good morning :)"

Kurt smiled while texting his reply:

"You didn't, and good morning to you too!"

Just wishing each other a good morning on such a beautiful day felt like the right thing to do. At least it would suffice until he got that shower.

A few hours later Kurt sat down to breakfast with his dad and Carole and Finn. It was the first time they all had breakfast together in months; his dad usually began working before he left for school, and in the weekends nobody could get Finn out of bed before noon.

"So, what are your plans for the day boys?" Carole asked with a smile while passing on the juice. Since Finn didn't seem properly awake yet Kurt answered first.

"Nothing, actually. I just want to relax today after all the stress we had at nationals. It feels great to have nothing to do. I might meet up with Blaine, but we didn't make any plans."

"I agree that you deserve to relax for a while, Kurt," his father replied, "but if you want to get a job this summer you might want to think about looking for one as soon as possible. The offer still stands in case you change your –"

"No thanks dad," Kurt interrupted his father before he could finish his sentence. "I really don't want to work at your shop. No offence, but cars just aren't for me. I'll find something else to do."

"How about you, Finn?" Kurt couldn't help grinning when he noticed how much effort it took Finn to realise he was being spoken to. He really didn't seem to function properly before 10am.

"Um, I don't know yet. Same as Kurt, I guess. And I think I agreed to do something with Rachel... Or do I have to start work with you today, Burt?"

"You can begin whenever you want to, but not today - I closed the shop. Just to celebrate the fact that it's summer - and the first day of out first vacation as a family" Burt replied, while taking his wife's hand in his. Kurt loved those little signs of affection between his parents. Carole was an amazing woman in her own right, but he would never stop loving her even if it was just for the amount of smiles she managed to bring to his father's face.

Kurt had finished eating a while ago, and when his cellphone buzzed in his pocket he got up from the table and told the rest of the family he'd be upstairs if they needed him. As soon as he was out of the room he took out his phone to see who just texted him.

"How about a walk in the park? Sorry for being cheesy, but I need to see you asap and I can't be indoors on a day like this :)" Kurt smiled. His boyfriend wasn't cheesy at all, and he just couldn't wait to get outside. This day was going to be just as perfect as he had hoped it would be.

"You look amazing!"

Blaine smiled from ear to ear when he noticed Kurt walking up to him at the entrance of the park. His grin got even wider when he noticed Kurt slightly blushed at the compliment. It was true though; Kurt wore a jeans and polo-shirt - a lot simpler than his usual outfits, but it looked good on him.

"So, how were the last school days at Dalton?" Kurt asked as soon as they set off on their walk.

"Okay, I guess. It felt odd to pack up my stuff and say goodbye to everyone for so long." Kurt nodded sympathetically. Blaine knew Kurt couldn't fully realise how difficult it was to be away from his friends for months, but he appreciated the sympathetic gesture nonetheless. Kurt had never really settled into life at Dalton, and even at McKinley Kurt's friendships were all relatively new compared to the relation he had with some of his fellow Warblers.

"We'll be able to spend a lot more time together, though. And you should be glad to be with your parents for a while, I know you miss them when you're at school."

That wasn't completely true, but Blaine decided not to point that out. He did miss his mother when he was at Dalton, but his dad? He honestly wasn't looking forward to being watched and judged all the time. His father had accepted his sexuality, but only grudgingly. Blaine knew he wouldn't welcome any boyfriends into their home, not even someone as amazing as Kurt...

"Hey," Blaine looked up from the ground to see Kurt's face clouded with worry. "What's wrong? Tell me." Blaine quickly relaxed his face into a reassuring smile.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I was just thinking about how different it is to be at home after so many months at Dalton - nothing to worry about." He reached for Kurt's hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Besides, how could anyone worry on a day like this? I swear that other years it just rains on the first day of summer break, but look at the sky now. It's a sign."

"A sign for what?"

"A sign that this is going to be the best summer ever." Blaine smiled, pulled Kurt closer and softly kissed his cheek, causing Kurt to blush up to his hairline. He grinned when he pulled away, giving Kurt a minute to compose himself before he continued.

"Do you have anything planned for the coming months?" Blaine asked when he suddenly realised that they had not really discussed that yet..

"Nothing special," Kurt replied. "I'll need to look for some sort of job though; my allowance isn't getting any bigger and my dressing style is getting a lot more expensive. You?"

"I'm going to New York with my parents for three weeks, and I've been invited to stay with David for a week in August, but apart from that –"

"What?" Kurt had stopped walking to look at him, completely shocked. "You'll be away that long? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I don't know - I always go to visit family over the summer, we just haven't talked about our plans yet."

"I understand that you have to go on holiday with your parents, but staying with David? Haven't you seen enough of him all year?"

"Well, that's the reason he invited me. We spend so much time together for so long that we miss being around each other over the summer. Wes is coming too. We couldn't go for one day, David lives hours away. I always go to stay with either him or Wes during summer break, isn't that normal?"

"I'll miss you. I thought I'd have you to myself this summer." Blaine understood; he'd miss Kurt too, but he could not just change plans he'd made before he even met Kurt.

"I'll miss you too. But I'll still be around for weeks, and whenever I'm not we'll call a lot and make up for it as soon as we get back together. Deal?" Kurt sighed.

"Deal, I guess. Not that I have a choice..."

"Yes you do. You could be angry with me and make me beg for your forgiveness. I totally would, by the way." Blaine was relieved to notice Kurt was smiling again.

"Blaine Warbler, stop being such an idiot. It's okay. As long as you call me every day for at least an hour." Blaine smiled.

"Longer. And that's a promise."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, how was your first day at Dad's shop?"

It was the second week of summer break, and the weather had turned; the sky was grey and despite the heath it had been drizzling all day. Kurt was reading a magazine when Finn walked into the living room and collapsed on the sofa.

"Fine, I guess, but I'm so tired! And there was this annoying customer who kept asking for things we don't sell and –" He was interrupted by the bell.

"I'll go, poor little stepbrother" Kurt smiled while getting up from his seat.

"I'm not too sure about 'little', but thanks man" Finn replied with a grin. Kurt shot a quick look at himself in the hallway mirror before opening the door to find Blaine.

"Blaine! I wasn't expecting you! Come in, quick, you're all wet!" The drizzle had turned into real rain now, and Blaine was indeed soaked. Kurt couldn't help appreciating what it had done to his boyfriends looks; the water seemed to have got rid of some of the ridiculous amount of gel Blaine put into his hair, and he looked amazing.

"Sorry for getting your floor wet - do you happen to have a towel or something?"

"I'll get you some dry clothes. You're leaving on holiday tomorrow, I can't let you catch a cold. Come on up." Kurt was halfway up the stairs when he noticed Blaine wasn't following him.

"When I said 'come on up', I sort of meant you had to follow me up the stairs."

"I know, I'm just - are you - I don't know, Kurt. Are your parents home? Won't they mind if we're in your bedroom together?"

"Unless your intentions are different from mine, I don't see how they could possibly object." Kurt rolled his eyes when he noticed Blaine still wasn't convinced.

"And no, they're not even at home so nobody will know." That seemed to do the trick. Kurt was not nervous about being in his bedroom with Blaine; they had slept together in his bed before, so what was the big deal about letting Blaine change into dry clothes? He had promised his dad he would ask permission before letting Blaine stay over again, but he was pretty sure it was fine for them to be iin the same room together without consulting him first.

"Get out of those wet things and put them in the basket in the corner, I'll wash them for you. Now let's see..." Kurt opened up his wardrobe and looked for something Blaine could wear. He knew he was a bit broader than himself and that this wasn't the moment for fashion statements, so he went for a simple t-shirt and a sweatpants he slept in sometimes, both if which should certainly fit.

When he turned around to show Blaine what he got for him he was taken by surprise; Blaine was wearing nothing but his boxers, and was drying his hair with the towel Kurt had thrown him when they walked in. Kurt realised this was the first time he had seen his boyfriend wear hardly any clothes, but he didn't really mind the view. Blaine clearly worked out a lot; he could definitely see some abs... And he was pretty tanned too. Just when he noticed the amount of chest hair Blaine looked up and smiled.

"So, what have you got for me then?"

"Oh, erm – well" Kurt desperately hoped he wasn't blushing, even though he felt decidedly warmer than he had a few minutes before.

"Just something simple, try it on." He turned around again - he could tell from the way Blaine grinned at him that he had indeed been blushing. By the time he finished putting his clothes back in order Blaine was dressed. Kurt couldn't help giggling when he noticed the sweatpants was too long for Blaine.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, shortie, you look amazing." Blaine gasped in fake surprise and shock before tackling Kurt and throwing him onto the bed.

"Take it back!" he shouted before he began tickling Kurt's sides. Kurt gasped and started screaming - he was incredibly ticklish.

"Please stop, don't! I didn't mean it, I promise, stop it, AAAAH!" Just when Blaine decided to show mercy Finn came bursting into the room.

"Kurt, are you okay, I heard you - oh." Finn got red and started backing out of the room as soon as he noticed who was attacking his brother. Blaine immediately got up from the bed and smiled at Finn.

"Sorry, it was just a tickle fight - he deserved it."

"Thank you for wanting to rescue me Finn, that's sweet." Kurt couldn't help grinning when he noticed how uncomfortable Finn looked, but decided to explain anyway.

"Blaine just got here and he needed some dry clothes."

"No no, it's fine, I shouldn't have - I just thought that –"

"I understand, that's why I said thanks for trying to rescue me," Kurt patted Finn on the shoulder. "I can deal with this Hobbit myself though." Blaine frowned when the two bigger boys laughed just a little too loudly at that new nickname.

When they were all downstairs Finn asked Kurt about his day.

"Fine, nothing special," Kurt replied while picking up the magazine he had put down to open the door.

"Weren't you going to look for a job today?" Blaine asked while sitting down next to him.

"I did, and I found one. I start next week."

"That's great dude!" Finn replied. "What is it?"

"Just at a clothing store."

"Sounds like just the thing for you" Blaine smiled. "Which shop?"

Kurt did not immediately reply - this was not going to be pleasant, but he realised Blaine would have to find out eventually.

"The Gap." Kurt kept his eyes on his magazine, trying to avoid having to look at Blaine, who was silent.

"I like the Gap," Finn said, not noticing the uncomfortable silence between his brother and his boyfriend. "Congrats bro!"

Kurt smiled at Finn before shooting a quick glance at Blaine, who had turned incredibly red.

"You okay man?" Finn was looking worriedly at Blaine. Kurt sighed - why couldn't Finn be a bit more tactful at times? Or realise when it was time to call Rachel or hang out with Puck - or whatever would get him out of the room?

"Yeah, I'm fine, sure!" Blaine quickly replied, but it was obvious he was not. Finn was about to say something again when they heard the door slam and Carole's voice announcing "I'm home!"

"Finn, why don't you go help Carole carry in the groceries?" Kurt asked, hoping that would be obvious enough.

"But I'm tired man, why can't you –" Kurt was shooting him such an obvious you-need-to-leave-right-now look that even Finn got the hint.

"Yeah, I'll go help, I'm – yeah." Kurt didn't immediately look at Blaine when Finn walked out, but when he did he noticed he had composed himself a bit.

Kurt sighed before he spoke. "I know that what happened was embarrassing for you, but he got fired, right?"

However, he could tell from the look on Blaine's face that this was more than just embarrassment. "What's wrong? Tell me."

"I know he got fired then, but he got the job back. His boss was shocked, but then he realised it was my fault, not Jeremiah's, and he gave him back his position."

"Oh." That was news. "Well, it doesn't matter - I'm sure he doesn't remember me, so why should it be a problem?" But as soon as he finished saying that, Kurt realised something wasn't quite right. "Wait a second - how do you know this?"

"I – I" Blaine was turning red again. This was not going to be a good.

"You - you?" Kurt knew Blaine was hiding something and couldn't help being sharp.

"We went for coffee a few weeks ago. Just to chat. That's when he told me." Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"And you didn't tell me about this earlier because...?"

"Because I know it would make you upset, and –"

"So I should be upset?"

"No, not at all, but I thought you would be, so I decided not to mention it. It wasn't a big deal, we just talked."

"If it wasn't a big deal, then why didn't you tell me earlier? This is the guy you were in love with, Blaine. And the fact that you've been hiding it for god knows how long makes it sound like it is a pretty big deal."

Kurt got up and started pacing the room - he was too anxious and angry to just sit there now. Blaine looked up at him with an apologetic look on his face.

"I know, I really should have told you before I went, but I didn't and then it felt weird to mention it afterwards. But I'm sorry, I know I made a mistake." Kurt had a reply ready, but Blaine's sincere apology made it impossible for him to rant now. He looked genuinely sad. Kurt wanted to say something else, let him know that this was a big deal no matter how good with words Blaine was, but - he looked Blaine in the eyes and could see he really was sorry.

"Damn you and your puppy eyes, Blaine Anderson" he sighed when he sunk back in the sofa next to Blaine. Blaine smiled, took Kurt's hand in his and leaned a little closer.

"I'm so sorry Kurt. I just didn't want to hurt you by reminding you of the whole thing. We were out of the Lima Bean ten minutes after arriving." Kurt looked at Blaine and softly squeezed his hand.

"It's fine, I know I can trust you. I just - let's just say that you singing in that Gap for another guy isn't exactly my fondest memory."

"I know. I don't think I ever made a bigger fool of myself."

"I sincerely hope you didn't. It was bad enough." Blaine smiled and leaned in to press a small kiss to Kurt's temple.

Blaine nuzzled his face to Kurt's, and softly whispered "Are we okay?" into his ear.

Kurt smiled, turned his head towards Blaine's and kissed him before he replied. A long, sweet, reassuring kiss that made his words unnecessary.

"We're always okay."


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts, you have no idea how much you make my face hurt from smiling!_

_For the people who were reading this story back in June: I have been re uploading everything because I really had to make a few changes. The next chapter will contain new material though, so please bear with me just a tiny bit longer!  
><em>

_Again, thank you so much for the kind words, you guys are freakin' awesome._

* * *

><p>"Blaine honey, have you finished packing?"<p>

"Almost mom, I'll be down in a minute!"

Blaine sighed as he threw another pair of socks into his suitcase. He had begged his parents if he could stay at home this year, but despite his mum's efforts his dad was forcing him to come along. He used to enjoy their trips to New York, but things were so different now; he had a boyfriend. He would miss Kurt constantly, but that was not the only reason why he did not want to leave. He knew he should be keeping an eye on Kurt.

Blaine sat down on his bed before closing his suitcase and sighed again, this sigh even heavier than the first. Why, with so many shops to choose from in Lima, did Kurt have to find a job at the Gap? And why was Jeremiah still working there?

Blaine laid down on his bed, closed his eyes and thought back about that time he went for coffee with him. He knew he should not have accepted the invitation, but when the text came Blaine felt he owed it to him; after all, he thought Jeremiah was unemployed because of his stupid actions. He knew it would be an awkward meeting, but he had no idea it would turn out to be as uncomfortable as it did...

"_Can I have two medium drips?" Jeremiah asked the barista as soon as it was their turn to order._

"_Oh, so you know my coffee order?" Blaine asked, inwardly smiling as he recollected who had asked him the same thing only a few months earlier. _

_Jeremiah did not reply - he just looked at Blaine sideways with a small smile on his lips._

"_So, how have you been lately?" Blaine politely asked as soon as they sat down in a quiet corner._

"_Pretty good, actually."_

"'_So you found a new job?"_

"_No, I got my old one back. They realised it was hardly my fault someone decided to serenade me while I was working." Blaine could feel he was blushing - he had made such a fool of himself that day._

"_Well, about that - I do need to apologise to you, I –"_

"_No, me first," Jeremiah interrupted him. He was still smiling at Blaine, who was beginning to get a bit curious as to where all this was leading to._

"_I think I'm the one who owes you an apology, Blaine. I really blew you off and I shouldn't have. I was just shocked and upset because I thought I'd lost my job. The truth is..." His hand reached across the small table and grabbed Blaine's, who was too surprised to pull it back._

"_The truth is, that song was amazing. And so are you, Blaine. I made a mistake that day, but right now I can tell you I feel the same way." Before Blaine fully realised what was going on Jeremiah put his lips on his in a clumsy but eager kiss._

"_Jeremiah!" Blaine pulled back, completely shocked. "What are you doing? Please stop it." Jeremiah sat back down, eyes wide in surprise._

"_I thought this is what you wanted?"_

"'_I – I" Blaine was lost for words. He had agreed to come for coffee just so he could properly apologise. He was expecting Jeremiah to be mad, or, if he was lucky, indifferent - but this? And how could he be kissing him now after saying there was nothing between them and that he was too young?_

"_I am very sorry Jeremiah, but I really don't feel the same way about you. Even when I sang that song for you I was confused. It was a stupid mistake." Jeremiah was looking at him oddly._

"_So you sang to me you wanted to 'get me alone' in front of a store full of people, which nearly lost me my job - and now you're telling me you were just – and I quote - 'confused'?"_

"_Yes, I am," Blaine replied. "I was confused, and I really can't apologise enough for what I did. I thought I had feelings for you, but I didn't - I don't." All colour seemed to have gone from Jeremiah's face by the time he finished. "I'm sorry."_

"'_You're sorry," Jeremiah repeated quietly, to himself more than to Blaine. After a few seconds he sat upright and shot a look at Blaine, his tone entirely different. "So, who's your boyfriend then?" Blaine frowned._

"'_Excuse me?"_

"'_I asked, 'who's your boyfriend?'. Because I'm pretty sure you have one, otherwise you wouldn't be blowing me off like this." Blaine could hear barely suppressed anger in Jeremiah's voice now._

"_I'm not, Jeremiah, I'm just saying I made a mistake, I –"_

"_It's that guy who said something about my hair, isn't it? The one who waited with you on that bench?" _

_Blaine was so surprised he didn't immediately reply - how did he know? Jeremiah was looking at him steadily, trying to analyse the look in Blaine's eyes. _

"_Yes, I can tell, it's him."_

"_Jeremiah, whether or not I have a boyfriend has nothing to do with this, so –"_

"_I first noticed him during your song; he kept staring at you. He probably didn't like it that you weren't singing for him. I didn't know you had a thing for pathetic little –"_

"_Stop talking about Kurt like that, you don't know him!" _

_It was out before he even realised it. He had shouted those words, and a few people were looking at their table. Blaine stopped talking, but from the unpleasant smirk on Jeremiah's face he could tell he'd said more than enough._

"_Kurt huh? Fine." And with that last remark he got up and walked away. Blaine remained seated for a few minutes, too aghast to even move._

"Blaine? We really need to leave soon!"

Blaine opened his eyes and snapped out of his memory.

"I'm coming mom!"

He got up from the bed and reached for his phone. He'd made up his mind: he had to tell Kurt about what happened. He couldn't just let him start his job there without knowing what Jeremiah had said and done. Kurt was going to be mad at him for not saying it earlier, but it was worth it.

"Hi! If you are hearing this, I'm currently not available or just trying to avoid you –"

Blaine hung up and tried again. And again.

"Hi! If you are hearing this –"

They were about to board the plane when Blaine hung up after his final try. He really wanted to talk to Kurt, not just leave a message - but he would have to.

"Kurt, it's me. I'm sorry for calling you so often, but I wanted to tell you something important. When I said nothing happened between Jeremiah and me in the Lima Bean I was lying. He tried to kiss me. He knows you're my boyfriend now and was just... Very unpleasant. Let's keep it at that. I am very, very sorry for not telling you, I thought it would upset you - it upset me too. I was wrong, I should have told you earlier. Please try to find something else to do for the summer, or at least know that this guy is not as nice as he might seem...' His dad was gesturing at him to hang up and get in line for the last security check. 'I am so sorry. I love you Kurt. I'll talk to you soon."

* * *

><p>"... I love you Kurt, I'll talk to you soon."<p>

Kurt had heard that message five times now. He had left his phone in his car, and when he found it he noticed he had no less than 21 missed calls from Blaine. And this message.

Kurt sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He felt... He didn't even know how he felt about this. At first he'd been shocked and angry - why didn't Blaine tell him about this? But now, an hour and five listens later, he really wasn't all that mad anymore. When Blaine had told him about meeting Jeremiah he should have known something was wrong. Blaine had been nervous, uncomfortable, jittery - just like when he decided to tell Kurt about the people that had beat him up at his old school. Should he have noticed that Blaine was trying to hide something unpleasant from him?

He sighed and listened to the message one more time. Blaine really sounded very sorry, and he did see how he had wanted to spare his feelings by not telling him about the kiss. Had there been an _actual_ kiss? Kurt closed his eyes and remembered how Blaine's lips had been on his only the day before, when they were saying goodbye for three weeks. Despite everything he couldn't help smiling at the memory. He knew Blaine would only kiss him, Kurt Hummel, the way he had then. And would he really be calling Kurt 21 times if he had actually enjoyed Jeremiah kissing him? Or would he finish with such a sincere 'I love you' if he was cheating on him?

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in!" Kurt was surprised to see Rachel opening the door.

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude on your privacy, I just –"

"No, no, it's fine, come in!" He tried to smile as widely and enthusiastically as he could. "Have a seat! Where's Finn? Are you visiting him? How's your summer been thus far?" Kurt realised that were a few questions too many to sound casual.

"Uhm - helping his mum with dinner, yes, and fine. What's wrong Kurt?"

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong, I'm feeling great, I –"

"Okay, please stop talking. You only talk this fast and your voice only gets this high-pitched when something is wrong, so spill."

Kurt was about to be all 'don't be silly I'm fine I always talk this high and fast and why would you think that?' until he looked her in the eyes - no, there was no way he'd fool her. He sighed heavily, contemplating to ask her advice.

"Is something wrong between you and Blaine?" _Blaine_. Hearing the name was enough.

"Yes, there is. And I don't know what to do." He told her everything and let her listen to the message on his phone. She listened without interrupting him and seemed to take a few seconds to think before giving her opinion.

"I think he hated what happened and was embarrassed by it. He should have been honest, but let's face it - nobody likes to tell their boyfriend they've just been kissed by their ex-flame. I think he just panicked when he had to leave you, and that's why he left the message. He wouldn't have done that if he wasn't sincere. I think." Kurt smiled.

"Rachel Berry, do I tell you often enough how much I appreciate you? I was thinking the same, but I thought I was letting it slide too easily, and that I had to be angry, even though I'm not." Rachel laughed.

"I understand. It's hard for people like us not to dramatise a situation when the opportunity presents its self - but I agree. He made a mistake, he's sorry about it, that's all there is to say. Oh, and he loves you!" Rachel beamed at him. "Was is the first time he said it?"

"No, he told me when we got home from Nationals. But I still love hearing it every now and then."

"So, what are you going to do about your job? When do you start?"

"I don't know, but I need to make up my mind soon - I'm supposed to start tomorrow morning. What would you do?" Again, it took Rachel a while to answer.

"I don't know if I could do it. I'm tired of people getting in between me and Finn, I don't think I could deal with the confrontation right now."

Kurt understood. Nationals had hit Rachel a lot harder than it hit him, and after Santana and Quinn Kurt knew she wasn't very confident anymore when it came to relationships. He took her hand in his and softly squeezed it.

"Thanks so much for the advice Rachel - it means a lot." He pecked her on the cheek. "But I think I will. I'm not letting anyone ever chase me away again. And this Jeremiah is not going to be the reason for me not being able to keep up with the latest fashion trends during my senior year. I need this job, and he'll just have to deal with it."

"Spoken like the true diva you are!" Rachel smiled. "Good luck - I guess you'll need it!" Just then they heard Carole call from the kitchen to tell them dinner was ready.

"Yes, I agree I could use some courage..." Kurt muttered with a smile as he followed Rachel downstairs.


End file.
